


To Rule In Hell

by tealeaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Temptation, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves/pseuds/tealeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon makes Jo an offer she can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rule In Hell

She came to her smiling, all red lacquered lips and black eyes, with an offer she couldn't refuse.  

"He didn't save you," she said. "He could have. He should have. He should have known, when he went to heaven and Ash was there, but you weren't. He should have done something about it, don't you think?"

Jo shivered, turned away. There was a heaviness in the pit of her belly, a sinking stone that was also a gaping abyss, a yawning mouth of darkness that threatened to swallow her whole. She wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to keep the mouth of hell closed, just like she'd tried to hold her gut closed, bright red lifeblood spilling out on the dirty linoleum. She'd failed at that too. 

_He should have done something about it._

But he'd walked away, just like he'd walked away that night on the pier, although Jo couldn't watch him go this time. 

"You carry such a torch," she said. Jo could feel her presence close behind. She radiated heat like the proverbial fires of hell, but Jo leaned into it as she would a crackling woodfire, craving the warmth. Hell was ablaze, but she was always cold. 

She wrapped her hands around Jo's arms, her touch gentle. Jo closed her eyes. Her fingernails were bloodred. 

"He did it, you know," she said. "He couldn't handle the torture, couldn't handle the pain. He was given an offer and he took it, anything to make it stop. He's not as strong as he'd like to be, you know; he's not as strong as he'd like everyone to believe. He took it and he did it and he _liked it_."

A sob caught in Jo's throat; along with it, the hole in her belly stretched, widened, yawning, rising. 

_I might like it too._

After all, she'd liked killing the things. Sending them to hell, before they sent her there in turn. She'd liked pulling the trigger, twisting the knife, watching them fall and writhe and wither and die. She though that she'd liked knowing where they were going but now she suspected that she'd just _liked_ it. 

"Who knows what faces he saw. Faces of the things he sent to hell and faces of the innocents those things killed - do you think it mattered to him? Keep the pain away, that's what he cared about."

Stop, Jo wanted to say, but she couldn't even open her mouth. If she did, the darkness might come spilling out, four and twenty blackbirds blinding her with their wings. She clenched her teeth, feeling the grooves under her tongue. 

"You gave your life to save the world but you really gave your life for him, and he couldn't even save you in return. Someone else saved him, and he couldn't pay it forward. And what do you think he did once he returned? Got right back up on his high horse like it never happened. Like he never listened to them scream and enjoyed it. Like he never put himself above everyone else, traded his pain for theirs. He got right back to work with a chip on his shoulder, acting high and mighty, like the world owed him one for the hand it had dealt him."

Jo opened her eyes. 

"You're better than him," she said. Her mouth was at Jo's ear and her breath was warm. "You can be so much more."

Jo turned around. 

"You're right. I am better than him. And I'm going to prove it."

They were at a crossroads, and Abaddon's lips were soft. 


End file.
